Kyo's Haircut
by xXJamie-chanXx
Summary: Innocent Tohru decides to give poor Kyo a haircut. Rated for Kyo’s swearing and mainly for the sight of Tohru with scissors. Please review!


Summary: Innocent Tohru decides to give poor Kyo a haircut. Rated for Kyo's swearing and mainly for the sight of Tohru with scissors.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket. Just the books and the 2006 calendar still hanging up on my wall.

* * *

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru Honda ran into the room looking delighted. She stopped short, however, when she saw that only Shigure and Yuki were there. She smiled at the both of them and spoke, "Um, excuse me…have you seen Kyo-kun?"

Shigure smiled at her from the back of his newspaper, "Why, Tohru-kun, I have. He is up in his room. Why would you be looking for our hot-headed friend?"

"Oh, well… See… my friend Uo-chan told me at school today to give Kyo-kun a haircut. She said that he would really love it! She even taught me how!"

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "A haircut, huh?"

Tohru nodded vigorously, "Would you like to watch, Yuki-kun? I'm so excited!" Her smile became wider.

Yuki thought about it for a few seconds before getting up from the table, "Alright, Honda-san. I will cheer you on, then."

Tohru clapped her hands, "And Shigure-san! You must join us too!"

Shigure grinned, tossing his newspaper to the side and getting up, "Alright, Tohru-kun. I would _love_ to see this."

* * *

Up in his room, our favorite orange cat-with-anger-management-problems was lifting weights. He was concentrating on lifting it up, which was a pretty hard task. The weights were about ten pounds more than he usually lifted. But he kept at it, with the belief that he someday could beat that damn rat.

Suddenly, the door flew open and hit the wall with a bang. Kyo was surprised out of his wits and dropped the weights he was lifting. One of them landed with a bone-crunching sound on his foot.

Shigure watched, chuckling, as Kyo ran around the room yelling an interesting amount of colorful language, his face as red as a tomato. Finally, Kyo calmed down and limped toward the door, glaring daggers at Shigure. "WHAT?" He spat.

Tohru and Yuki suddenly appeared behind Shigure, both having completely different looks on their faces. Tohru's was one of absolute delight, and Yuki was looking rather smug. Without an invitation, the three of them entered Kyo's room.

"Alright, then. Sit down." Shigure said, pushing Kyo down into his revolving desk chair.

Kyo looked around at the three of them, confused, "What the hell is going on? Why are you all in _my_ room?" He attempted to stand up, but Shigure held him down.

"Stay in your seat, stupid cat. If you do that while Tohru's working, you'll get your head cut open." Yuki said, looking at him with scorn.

"Tohru? Working? What?"

Tohru stepped up, in her hands a pair of scissors. This sight frightened Kyo greatly.

"Kyo-kun… I'm sorry to impose, but… I'm going to cut your hair."

Kyo immediately started, "WHAT?! Since when did we decide this?!"

"Since now." Shigure said, chuckling evilly.

"Uo-chan said that you have been needing a haircut and…um… she taught me how so I could do it for you." Tohru looked at Kyo worriedly, "You will let me, won't you?"

Kyo was not able to say no to Tohru, so he ended up slouching sulkily into the chair as Tohru snipped at his hair, watching as strand after strand of bright orange fell to the floor.

* * *

"Wow, Kyo-kun… I love it." Shigure said, not bothering to hide his ear-to-ear grin.

"It looks…good on you, stupid cat." Yuki said, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"What is it? I wanna see! I wanna see!" Kyo cried anxiously. He knew this wasn't a good idea. Why, oh, why did he ever agree to this?

The snipping finally stopped. Tohru spun the chair around so that it faced her. She took one look at Kyo and her eyes filled with sparkles, "Oh, Kyo-kun! It looks so very good!" She squealed, clapping her hands and jumping for joy.

Kyo shot up from his chair without a word and sprinted to the nearest mirror, which was in the bathroom.

Yuki exchanged looks with Shigure and they both smirked, "Any second now." Yuki said.

Shigure looked nonchalantly at the ceiling, "Three, two…one."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Kyo burst into the room, wild-eyed and, obviously, boiling mad. Almost all the hair was gone from the left side of his head, his bangs were way too short so that they jutted out at weird angles…well, you can use your imagination. The scene before them, of a boiling-with-rage Kyo with his new hairstyle was something from a child's nightmare.

Tohru's face fell, "Kyo-kun… don't you like it?" She said, her head tilted to the side and her voice quiet.

Kyo couldn't bring himself to yell at Tohru, so he gritted his teeth and answered, "No… I…_love_ it…" He lied, grinding his teeth together, trying to contain his anger but failing miserably.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked, still looking depressed.

"No. It's wonderful. Really." He repeated.

"I really like it too, Kyon-chan!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice, a goofy grin on his face.

"It matches your face." Yuki smirked.

As if some kind of magical being appeared out of nowhere and granted a miracle, Kyo refrained from attempting to wrench off Yuki's head and instead stomped out of his room, grumbling something about buying a dozen new hats and killing that damn Yankee.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I hope I didn't make Tohru seem too stupid and out of character. Please review!!! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is loved and accepted. 


End file.
